Agreed
by herm-o-ginny
Summary: Very...touching...MileyLily story.  Don't read if you don't like.  Sex in here.
1. Chapter 1

"Miley c'mon you've been in there forever!" Lily pounded on the bed room door one more time.

"I'm just making sure this is the one I want you to see me in!" Miley answered back.

"I'm sure it's fine now c'mon I'm hot enough as it is!"

"Yes you are." Miley threw open the door. Lily's jaw dropped. Miley wore nothing but a pair of pumps, purple lace panties, and a purple lace bra. With one hand on the door frame, she slid the other over her stomach and down her thigh, causing goose bumps to erupt all over Lily. She walked in to the Hannah closet where Miley had placed another bed, where they slept when they had sleepovers.

That was before Lily and Miley had admitted to each other that they liked to touch themselves and explore their own bodies. After that they had kissed lightly, which was all they had done for a few weeks until Miley had decided to start unbutton Lily's pants during a kiss. That immediately had Lily wet, wanting to tell hr friend she thought about her during masturbation.

Instead, Miley told Lily the same thing, which Lily agreed to. Miley was much more frisky than Lily during these moments though. She talked dirty into Lily's ear while touching her in ways Lily had never dreamed about.

Now Miley took her friends had and placed it lightly on her stomach, indicating for Lily not to move it as she slowly undressed Lily. When Lily was down to a bra and panties, Miley took her lightly by the wrist and took her to the bottom of the bed. Miley climbed up onto the bed, giving Lily a quick look at her wetness before she laid down on the mountain of pillows. Lily was about to follow when Miley stopped her.

"No, no, I want to show you something first. You have to stay there though." Miley got back up and crawled to her friend's ear and whispered into it. "That way your nice and wet when I have you."

She moved to the pile of pillows and laid down, removing her bra. She grabbed her breast with one hand and placed the other on her tanned stomach. She moaned slightly before her right hand slid from her stomach to the top of her panties. She slid them down her legs gracefully and kicked them off. She then spread her legs wide so Lily could see, but not touch, the wet pussy Miley was about to touch.

Her hand slid down further then, making circles on her clit before Miley let out one more moan an plunged her two fingers into her pussy. She shoved them in and out faster and faster, moaning over and over. "Oh Lily, you know I love that. Oh Lily please don't stop! Oh! Oh that feels so goooooood! Lily don't stop I'm begging you please!"

Lily bit her lip, longing to be touched. Miley finally gasped for breath and lightly screamed when she reached her climax. She pulled out her two fingers and licked them lightly. She then got up and crawled to Lily. She kissed her lightly and pulled her onto the bed before stripping her. She straddled Lily's hips while they made out, Miley holding onto one of Lily's breasts, causing her friend to moan. She decided not to waste time and moved down to her friends legs and spread them apart. She licked a trail down from her friend's belly button to her clit and licked it lightly, seeing Lily's legs tremble slightly from the pleasure. Lily ran a hand through Miley's hair, begging her to continue.

She did and continued licking and sucking Lily's clit before she slid two fingers into her friend's vagina. She pumped them in and out, hearing Lily's moans before Lily finally came. Lily wasted no time in reaching down and imidiately inserting her fingers into Miley. Miley gasped at the surprise but bucked her hips, begging Lily to go deeper.

Lily pumped in and out, licking Miley's clit at the same time, watching her friend bounce up and down and her breasts bounce along made Lily use her free hand to finer herself before Miley stopped her. She pushed Lily down and stradled her backwards, allowing them both entrance to each other. Lily preffered this and continued licking and sucking her friend while fingering her, and received the same pleasure. Finally they both came, licking any juices they left behind before laying down. Lily wasn't done yet though so she took Miley's tiredness as a good thing before straddling her friends hip while Miley laid sideways. Lily humped back and forth, touching and grabbing any part of Miley she could before she came again, leaving a trail of juices on Miley's hip down her thigh, which Lily cleaned up with her tounge before spooning her best friend.

"We need to do this more often." Miley breathed.

"Agreed." Lily sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later Lily got up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Kay" Miley answered. They both got out of bed and Miley walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her hair was disheveled and her face was red. She smiled slightly when she saw the trail of wetness down her leg. Suddenly she felt a large erection against her back and two muscular arms enclosing around her stomach and heard Jake's voice in her ear, whispering to her.

"You're so hot when you're having sex. Did you know that? I watched you from the closet door. You look like you really like Lily, not that I don't agree. Her large, juicy breasts must be great fun to squeeze, and that hot body. Your puss must drip whenever you think about her." She felt a finger brush by her wetness. "And you must because you are soaking. You must want to fuck her dry over and over."

Miley turned around and glared in his eyes. "Correction, I DO fuck her dry over and over. Which is something that you only dream about."

Just then they heard a light scream and Lily yell Miley's name. Miley slapped Jakes hands away and raced to the door off of the revolving platform. She threw the door open only to see Lily panting, fingers in her pussy. Miley sighed and cocked her head.

"Now Lily, why would you go through all that trouble of doing it yourself? I'll do it just right for you, and Jake here can watch." Miley pulled Lily out of the bathroom and pushed her against the wall. She ran her hands up Lily's legs and stopped at the top of her thighs, teasing her. She kissed her way down her neck, stopping and sucking on Lily's erect nipples. She gently ran her hand across Lily's clit, making her lean her hips forward, begging for more. Miley could hear Jake jacking off behind them. She then grabbed Lily's clit and rubbed, moving her palm over and over on Lily's clit, making Lily scream in pleasure. Finally Lily's knees buckled and she landed on the floor, but she hadn't come yet.

She threw her legs up, begging Miley to come forward. "Please Miley please, I'm not done yet, I can't be. You make me feel so dirty! You make me feel so good! Please fuck me so hard! No more teasing games, just fuck me as hard as you can! I want you Miley I want you to make me feel dirty!" Lily screamed.

Miley wasted no time in jumping to the bathroom door. She knocked lightly on one of the tiles and felt it crack open. It was her secret compartment only she knew about. She pulled out a vibrator and walked back to Lily.

"Now Lily, I'm going to place this in your mouth, and I want you to suck it. Suck it hard for me. The harder you suck, the harder I fuck. Those are the rules." She pushed the vibrator into Lily's mouth and saw Lily frantically suck the life out of it. Miley decided this was hard enough and jammed her fingers into Lily, making her buck harder and harder with each thrust. Miley grabbed the vibrator back and thrust it deep into Lily, making her scream in pleasure. Finally Miley got down and licked her clit, still pumping in and out the vibrator. Jake couldn't stand it and jammed his cock into Miley's awaiting puss. She moaned onto Lily's clit, making Lily shudder again. It felt so good. "Miley harder please harder! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! Good! Sooooo gooood! Fuck me please Miley, harder harder!"

"I want to hear you scream dirty slut! I want to hear you gasp for breath, scream my name so hard! Scream it!" Miley laughed.

"MILEY! MILEY! MILEY! AHHHH SO GOOD! MILEY MILEY MILEY!!!! I wont ever stop screaming if you don't stop fucking me that way. The way you suck my clit, I want to fuck you back. I would if this didn't feel so good! MILEY! MILEY!!!"

Finally Lily came, spilling all over the floor, a much bigger cum than any Miley had ever seen, even in the porn vids she stole from Jackson and watched while her dad and him weren't home.

Miley licked Lily's puss, making special care to jab it in and out a few times and licking her clit. Finally Miley came from Jakes cock, but Miley hardly noticed. She was too busy watching her friend continue to moan and gasp from what she had done to her. It was an amazing moment.


End file.
